NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2 is the twenty-second episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-fifty-third episode overall. It is the second in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches Leatherface v Michael Myers v Freddy Krueger v Jason Voorhees – NoDQ CAW Championship #1 Contendership Match Leatherface exits the ring and stands watching on the apron. Michael Myers gives Freddy Krueger a side headlock takedown, then gives one to Jason Voorhees. Myers gives Freddy a back drop as Leatherface gets back into the ring with the ring bell. Jason gives Myers a half Nelson slam. Freddy tosses Jason with a gutwrench suplex. Leatherface chops Myers and Freddy, knocking Freddy to the outside. Jason follows Freddy out of the ring and Leatherface leaps through the ropes onto both with a shoulder tackle. Myers launches himself over the top rope with a cross body press but misses his target. The action returns to the ring. Myers leaps onto Jason with a top rope double axe handle. Leatherface gives Myers a front fallaway slam. Freddy gives Leatherface a gutwrench suplex. Myers clotheslines Leatherface as he stands, then hits Freddy with another. Jason gives Myers a Russian leg sweep. Freddy bodyslams Leatherface. Jason tosses Myers across the ring by the hair. Myers responds with a clothesline. Leatherface German suplexes Freddy. All four men exchange strikes. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy applies an armbar to Leatherface but Jason breaks it up. Leatherface leaps onto Jason with a double axe handle. Freddy punches Leatherface off his feet. Myers dives onto Leatherface with a diving headbutt. Freddy gives Leatherface a low blow then locks in the Iron Claw but Jason breaks it up. Myers hits Leatherface with a Running Chop Block then gives him the 10/31. Myers covers Leatherface but Jason breaks it up at 1. Leatherface attempts the Slice & Dice on Myers but Myers counters into a back body drop. Myers dodges a pair of Running Diving Shoulder Blocks from Leatherface. Freddy surprises Myers with the Elm Street Driver. Leatherface knocks Jason to the outside with a Running Diving Shoulder Block then knocks the referee down with another. Myers brings a trash can into the ring and hits Leatherface as Freddy gives Jason a Running Low Blow. The referee recovers but is distracted counting Freddy and Jason out of the ring while Myers covers Leatherface. As everyone returns to the ring, the referee counts Myers’ pin attempt but Jason stops the count at 1 by stamping on the referee. Jason reverses a suplex attempt by Myers into an armbar but Freddy breaks it up. Freddy gives Leatherface a top rope belly-to-belly suplex as Jason gives Myers a Giant Swing. Freddy and Myers trade punches with Myers coming out on top. Myers gives Jason the 10/31. Leatherface covers Freddy for a 1-count. Myers covers Jason but Leatherface throws Freddy into the referee, knocking him down. Myers gives Leatherface a Running Chop Block that knocks the OCM out of the ring. The action spills out of the ring anew, where Jason gives Leatherface a Crystal Lake Slam and Myers hits Freddy with a Sleeper Suplex. Myers throws Jason back into the ring and covers him but the referee is occupied counting out Freddy. Jason kicks out and tosses Myers across the ring as Leatherface gives Freddy a Low Blow on the outside of the ring- Jason, meanwhile, delivers one to Myers inside the ring. Leatherface tries to Irish whip Freddy back into the ring but Freddy reverses it- unfortunately for him, the time it takes to perform this motion sees Leatherface thrown into the ring just as the referee counts 20, eliminating Freddy from the match! Jason hits Myers with a Crystal Lake Slam and covers him for the 3-count to become the new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the match, Frankenstein makes his way to the entrance ramp and he and Jason have a staredown with one another. Conehead’s Training }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Al Snow demonstrates how to block a chop from the Trainer. Conehead tries and fails, getting hit. Conehead tries once more and is again smacked by the Trainer. Al Snow shows Conehead how to deliver a bodyslam to the Trainer. Conehead tries to perform the move but cannot even lift the trainer. Al Snow demonstrates how to reverse a grapple in the corner. Conehead ends up being thrown into the corner for a double-underhook suplex. Snow tells Conehead he can’t cut it in the wrestling business. Las Vegas Link v Mr. Clean – NoDQ Interactive Championship Match The two men enter a Test of Strength, which Mr. Clean wins before Irish whipping Las Vegas Link into the ropes, catching him with a drop toehold. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Link, who responds with a spinning backfist and a bulldog. Link applies a crossface but Mr. Clean gets free. Mr. Clean delivers a back suplex to Link. Link responds with an arm drag before locking in a rear chinlock, but Mr. Clean reaches the ropes. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Link again then delivers a snapmare. Mr. Clean low blows Link. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link bulldogs Mr. Clean then attempts a splash but misses. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Link off his feet then repeatedly punches him in the back of the head. Mr. Clean attempts a shoulder tackle in the corner but Link counters the attempt and delivers a Tornado DDT. As Link gets to his feet, he is attacked by Sagat with a Tiger Suplex, giving Link the disqualification victory but not the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Winner: Las Vegas Link Sagat then delivers a Tiger Bomb to Mr. Clean then mocks the Champion by taunting him. After the match, a video package plays, hyping the upcoming debut of Captain Jack Sparrow. Superman v The Joker The Joker does not make his entrance when his music plays. As Superman stands in the ring, awaiting his opponent, he is attacked by Mortal Kombat with a double-team neckbreaker. Sub-Zero gives Superman a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick and Scorpion kicks Superman in the face. The two continue to double-team Superman as the Joker makes his way down the ramp into the ring. The Joker hits Superman with the Whoopee Cushion. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Match never started Debuts * Al Snow * Trainer Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ Interactive Championship Matches